Flames of War in 2107
by LaraSGCLena
Summary: Jack lives in the year 2107…how? Go read and find out :p


TITLE: Flames of War in 2107

AUTHOR: Lara aka Lara_SGC

E-MAIL: Lara_

CATEGORY: POV, Romance

SPOILERS: None what so ever…just a famous line from a famous episode.

SEASON/SEQUEL: Takes place in the future!

RATING: PG-13 for one tiny swearing word

ARCHIVE: SJA, Heliopolis and please. Others please ask. I'll be happy to help you!!

SUMMARY: Jack lives in the year 2107…how? Go read and find out :p

DISCLAIMER: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp, Double Secret Productions and Showtime. I created this story for my pleasure and for the pleasure of others.

AUTHORS NOTES: It's a future story with a twist. Oh and not everything is what it seems….

~ Part 1 ~

"Watch out! "

"Shit! We're hit!"

"Where'd we catch it?"

"Aft starboard wing! Engines are starting to overheat! Flaps aren't responding. Wing tip's starting to disintegrate!"

"Cut down the boost pump! Shut the fuel valve!"

"I already did! Shit - it's on fire!"

"What about the automatic fire extinguishers?"

"They're gone! No response – switching to manual."

"Should we bail out?"

"Are you nuts? We're right in the middle of the enemy!"

"The hull won't last!"

Intro

In the beginning of the 22nd century, Earth was in the midst of a major food shortage. The population dropped to 37% of what it used to be at the beginning of the 21st century. An energy crisis popped up and forces of nature mingled in and the flames of war exploded all over the globe. It was divided by four major continents, each in conflict with the other one. On the 16th of November 2107 a lull in the storm arrived.

Now is the year 2115. Most important means of survival; regeneration. People froze their asses…to wake up hundred of years later. Those who were rich enough did it in the late 21st century. Those who were important enough did it at the beginning of the 21st century. Millions who were unimportant…died.

I was one of the lucky one's important enough to be frozen…but maybe not lucky enough to wake up exactly 102 years later. Who would've thought that one day I would wake up naked, cold…wait I did do that once…anyway who would've thought I would wake up next to my wife.

For better or for worse I'm 52 now, my beautiful wife is 43 but we didn't live a happy life here…in this time.

The world was embroiled in conflict. Many young people went off to war, answering the call to protect family and country.

That was just the way things were.

And I…

My name is Jack…

Jack O'Neill…

I am a soldier.

I am a General in the Free Alliance Space Force. I am on my way to the moon…to meet my wife.

On the surface I'm just a Technical Supervisor.

However my true job-title is 'Intelligence Officer'. You could say I'm the 007 of the old movies and a laugh for my wife…she was always the 'Intelligence Officer' on Earth.

Earth…

That brings back some memories.

Mostly bad ones. Like when I was flying the latest super sonic space engonic. That went way wrong and yet again here I am again flying this beauty of an engonic. Beats all the Goa'uld's mother ships.

But that, that was a long time ago. Now I am on my way to the beautiful…not green…thank God…moon base.

An end at the boredom at last! I thought I was going to die yawning!

The moon base is located in a valley in a mountain range. Most of the base is underground, protecting it from the sun and meteors.

I arrived from the airlock bridge into what looked like a ready room next to the control room. Yes, as you've noticed I've never been on the moon base but given the unbearable circumstances on earth, my wife and I decided to come and live here and luckily we had the possibility to work here also.

A young girl came up to me and saluted. Returning the salutation, I saw her relax as she gave me a smile.

"Welcome, General O'Neill. I'm your guide for today."

My guide? Ah, well. "Good. Have you seen my wife, space man?"

The young girl giggled. "Can't wait to meet her, huh, Sir?"

Oh, BROTHER! What's the younger generation coming to…? It was the moment that I suddenly realized how old I was.

But we don't dwell on that….

"Sir, is it okay if I take you to the Base Commander first? Your wife is still at the communication center."

Ah. Communication center. Something my baby loves. They had wanted her to follow school for three years but she finished all her exams in the first year. In other words she's a genius with a few loose screws….

The room was pretty small for a commander's ready room. It might be about the size of two compartments. That was probably to save resources.

"General O'Neill welcome to frontier Moon Base D-02. It's a pleasure to meet you."

I smile at her and relax. The Base Commander was nothing to what I had expected. Not only was she female but she had this friendliness that no military I knew had. She was about my size, green long hair and blue eyes. She might be young for a commander, but she seemed to be about the same age as my baby. Plastic surgery had come a long way…and the results of it were standing before me.

"Here take this, it's a security card. With this you can enter any room on this base. It has a radiation detector so if it gets red, be careful. I know you just arrived but I don't have much time. Your wife will be finished in ten minutes. When you see her say hi from me."

"Yes, sir."

I saluted and left the commander's room with my guide.

Now having my card, I should be getting to my quarters and wait until she arrives. Hearing someone clear her throat he turned towards his guide. "Sorry, I didn't catch your name?"

The young girl with pink hair and red eyes saluted me again. "Captain Ranji Ling, at your service."

I inwardly groan at the too energetic girl in front of me but smile anyway.

"All right, Captain-"

"Ranji. You don't have to address me with my rank on this base only if you're talking to someone higher in rank."

I chuckle at the in-joke that forms in my head. "Sorry, I'm not used to call Captain's with their names."

I smile sadly at that memory but continue to follow the girl who had already started to walk.

I ran up to her and started to walk beside her. I looked around but all I could see was the same cold gray metal covering everything from the walls to the ground to the ceiling. Yey, it really does cheer everything up now does it? Ah, sarcasm. Such a great virtue.

I snapped out of my musings when I heard a strange song coming from further down the corridor.

"Moon's gravity is too weak!"

"Moon's gravity is too weak!"

"Our muscles are getting to thin!"

"Our muscles are getting too thin!"

Before long the group singers came round the corner into view. Ranji stopped and saluted the incoming group lead by a young female. Again someone so young.

"Ain't gonna make a mummy out of me!"

"Ain't gonna make a mummy out of me!"

What a stupid song! Must be a base original!

He mimicked Ranji's moves and saluted the passing jogging group.

"Macho's got a nice body!"

"Macho's got a nice body!"

Oh, for cryin' out loud! Obviously these girls didn't get out much. As he lowered his hand again he could see the girls glancing back when they rounded the next corner.

Ranji snickered beside me. "Well, I take it that your wife will be quite famous among the girls now."

I only grin, knowing that my baby would laugh that away. She's not the jealous type because she knows I'll always be loyal to her and so will she.

~ Part 2 ~

Now I was alone, at last! I took a survey of my room.

The bed was made up nicely…it was a one-person bed so this could be interesting. A small writing desk and a standard multi-purpose terminal. The minimum necessary equipment. Although when taking a seat on the bed, the softness of it surprised me. Something came to mind; I had no idea how their view was on a couple on the base. Sure, the Base Commander and the Colonel of the base were together and lived in one quarters, it's still a difference. At least now I am allowed to 'have' a relationship, something I couldn't back on Earth. At least now military wasn't a secret and I could talk freely about it, that was also a problem back in the 21st century.

I curl up on the bed and stare at the gray metal ceiling when my thoughts drift off. An image of a blond woman came to mind. A woman I loved with all my heart but it wasn't meant to be, my wife knew that the blond angel'll always have a place in my heart she couldn't replace.

I was shaken out of my musings when I heard a sound coming from the other side of the door – it sounded like someone had fallen down. The monitor came online and I half expected to see the face of my baby with a huge grin but it showed me the image of a young girl.

"General O'Neill, Captain Ranji reporting, Sir."

"Hello, Cap- Ranji. What can I do for you?"

"Nothing. Well, yeah but we won't get into that. Anyway, I'm here to tell you that your wife will be later than expected. Something happened in the communication room – nothing too serious just some technical things went wrong. Well, just letting you know."

"Thank you, Ranji. Erm, hey I have a question for you. I didn't quiet get the regulations about officers having a relationship here…what's it all about?"

"You don't have to worry, Sir. It's 100% allowed! Well, everything's allowed, it's just that as long as you take your job seriously and it doesn't interfere with your job. Hell, you can even walk around naked! Even that's allowed. On this base you don't get many regulations about relationships and stuff."

"That's good."

"While I'm here can I get you something to eat?"

"Not right now, I'm not hungry."

"Okay I'll leave you until then."

I said my goodbyes and looked back up at the ceiling and started wondering again.

I must have dozed off when I felt needles in my arm because my whole body had been laying on it. I blinked a few times and heard the sound again that had woken me.

My monitor lit up again and it showed me the face I recognize all too well. My angel.

She was looking up in the monitor, grinning like a madman. She just didn't give the impression of being a soldier.

She wore a white tanktop, with work green coveralls.

"Ya talkin' ta me?"

She picked up my accent and it was funny to hear her say those words. Her enthusiasm was auditable and it cheered me up. She ran a hand through her shoulder lenght blond hair and smiled showing white teeth.

"Come on old man, didn't your mother tell you that it's rude to let an old lady waiting?"

She had this cute countenance that surprised me every time. She surely didn't act like her age. I stood up and pressed the button to open the door.

The grin on her face disappeared but she smiled gently instead. "You lost some weight."

"Welcome, my dear beloved Jack. I seriously want to jump your bones because I haven't seen you in oh, let's just say two months. Oh, and did I tell you I loved you?"

She chuckles loving my sarcasm. "You're an dirty old man! Nanana-" Her singing was interrupted when she placed a kiss on my lips and pushed me inside, so she could shut the door behind her.

"General Jack O'Neill…." She said my name slowly and gave me a steamy look.

Her head tilted slightly to the side as she gave me a mischievous smile again.

Suddenly, she wrapped an arm around me and pulled me to her. Our tongues were soon entwined around each other passionately.

I wrapped my arms around her and held her more tightly.

She ended the kiss and looked adorably at me.

I started to kiss her neck but stopped and looked her in the eyes.

"I love you, Jack. As plain and simple as that."

It was simple for her but it wasn't that simple for me and she knew it.

I kissed her again on the mouth. "I…." Took her face in my hands. "Love…." Kissed her again. "You…." And now kissed her forehead.

"Thank you."

"I care about you a lot more than I'm supposed to."

She smiled and I could see her eyes water. "After 102 years we're free and that's kind a worrying because we didn't have sex for 102 years…I wonder if-"

"Colonel Samantha Carter you have a dirty mind…but boy do I like it!"

THE END thank you for reading


End file.
